Loki Odinson
School Life Loki started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, and has been on the list for attendance since birth, along with his two older brothers. Loki was a bright student until his drug habit in Year 10, and he began to fall behind. However Loki is still one Marvel's intelligent students. His best subject is English and always come top of the class; he worst subject is Science, especially Psychics. After graduated Marvel, Loki has dreams of becoming a Psychologist. Before Marvel, Loki attended Surline Elementary school, where he met Tony Masters, Emma Frost, Parker Robbins and the Avengers. Home Life Though he doesn't know it yet, Loki is adopted. He was born in England to Laufey and Farbauti Bergelmirson, as their second of three sons. His older brother of six years is Helbindi, and his younger of three years is Balestr. At three months old Loki was adopted by Odin and Frigga Borson, who already had two sons, Balder and Thor. In November 1997 Odin randomly brought Loki home to Frigga, with no explanation of why he had him. As a young child Loki was very close with both his mother and oldest brother Balder, until the age of five when Balder started to attend Surline Elementary School. Loki feels abandoned and develops schizophrenia as a way of coping. At aged six Loki begins to to hurt himself, and is taken to the hospital to deal with his issues. Loki doesn't remember any of this now, but it has out a lasting scar on his relationship with his family. At aged 15 in Year 10, December 2012, Loki accidentally comes out as gay to his parents during an argument with Balder. This act sparks his addiction to heroin. It may not have been a good experience, but by the end of it, Loki is closer to his family. Himself and Balder come to share everything, and now spend a lot of time together. Loki and his brothers were born in England, but they moved to New York when Loki was three, 2000, when Odin was put in charge of the American branch of Asgard. Can see Family Tree here - Odinson Family Tree. Personal Life Loki met Tony Masters on his first day of primary school, and this now stands as his earliest memory. A week into the school year the pair met Parker Robbins, who they would take under their wing, due to his timid demeanour. A month later Loki gets into his first fight with Clint Barton, which would spark a lifetime rivalry. It would also catch the attention of Emma Frost. Tony would be Loki's best friend until their second year of Marvel when Victor von Doom starts. Loki finds him interesting from the moment he walks in the room, and goes to sit next to him. From then on the pair are almost inseparable. A lot of the other students, his friends included, think Loki loves Victor, but that is currently not something he believes. Loki became friends with Christian Frost, Emma's older brother, in November 2012, during Year 10. He would be the one to get Loki into drugs after he comes out to his parents. Loki would also unknowing lose his virginity to Chris, but continue to have sex with him afterwards. Whilst he was on drugs, Loki would also have sex with Victor for the first time. Tony Stark would be the one to help Loki come of drugs, despite the two hating each other since childhood. By the end of it, the two are friends, and eventually on May 4th 2013 the pair begin dating. Though he'd never admit it to his boyfriend, Loki loves Tony, something that he's only admitted to Cabal and Marcia Lang. He also has a unique relationship with Marcia. In Year 10, April 2013 at Harry Osborn's birthday party, they shared their first kiss, while Marcia was helping him make Tony Stark jealous. They don't bring it up again until January 2014, when Marcia says she kissed him because she wanted to. They have a heart to heart which leads to the pair forming a pseudo-relationship. Marcia isn't the first girl that Loki kissed. Back when he was figuring out his sexually, Loki's first kiss was shared with Emma. Loki said it was like kissing his sister, so to check that he definitely gay, he asked Thor's girlfriend at the time, Amora Enchant to kiss him. Loki didn't feel anything, and concluded that he was indeed gay. His first male crush was Harry Osborn, and briefly had an attraction to Clint Barton's older brother, Barney. Since coming off drugs Loki suffers from severe anxiety disorder, which he is medicated for and regular attends counselling with Leonard Samson. Whenever he feels like he is being controlled, Loki will lash out. He also developed liver damage, and as a result cannot eat or drink dairy. Loki and Task share a love for all things Japanese. They love to listen to J-Pop, or K-Pop, watch lots of Anime together, and are currently planning to visit Japan with Marcia and Ivan Lang during the holidays. Loki's favourite Animes are Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist, and loves to read Black Butler. Loki also likes to read Yaoi, and it particularly fond of Love Prize in a Viewfinder. Trivia * Loki's favourite books are the Trainspotting series, which he started reading after it was suggested to him by Thanos Titan. * Loki's celebrity crush is James McAvoy, who he started liking after watching the movie Filth, another film based of an Irvine Welsh book. * He is attracted to Sick Boy from Trainspotting, Light Yagami from Death Note and John Simm's Master from Doctor Who. Task likes to tease him, saying he just has a thing for bad boys. * While Loki will listen to anything Task plays, he loves Scissor Sisters and Ed Sheeren. * Loki isn't a big sports fan, but he will watch football(soccer) whenever England are playing. * At this point in time, Loki has never spent the night round Tony Stark's house * Red Vines are Loki's favourite sweets Category:11.6 Category:England Category:LGBTQ Category:Unknown Parents Category:Old Norse religion